


Soldier's Soulmate

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, Gen, Love, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Clint talk about Bucky being alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldier's Soulmate

Sam and Steve were in the Avengers Tower. It had been 4 days since Shield fell and everything git blown. 

Steve had found out Bucky was alive.

He had been taken prisoner by Hydra and was turned into an assassin, the Winter Soldier.

He intended on finding him and bringing him home.

But he needed to talk to someone first. 

As they exited the elevator, Steve and Sam saw Clint.

"Hey Clint." said Steve.

"Hey Steve,Wilson. Wnt some breakfast?" asked Clint.

Steve and Sam nodded.

As they all got comfortable, Steve spoke up. "So Clint, Bucky is still alive." he said.

"I know." said Clint. "Natasha filled me on everything. So Hydra turned my soulmateinto the Winter Soldier. More reason to hate them." he said.

Steve nodeed. "Where is Natasha anyway?" he asked.

"Probably searching for her soulmate. After everything she deserves it." said Clint.

Steve nodded.

"I assume you and Wilson are going after him?" asked Clint.

"Yeah." said Steve.

"Then I will help you in anyway I can." said Clint with a,determined expression. 

Steve nooded. "Sure." he said.

They were going to save Bucky and bring him back.


End file.
